Faith & Angel: Graduation Day (Part I)
by Anthony C. Blade
Summary: Faith, Angel, and the Mayor are aligned on Graduation Day


Title: Faith & Angel: Graduation Day (Part I) Author: Anthony C. Blade Genre: Drama/Action/Science-Fiction Rating: R (Mild Language, Strong Violence, Adult Situations) Spoilers: Bits and Pieces of Spoilers from Season One through Season Three. What You Should Know: In this reality...Buffy and the gang never set up Faith in "Enemies"...Faith and the Mayor brought Angel over to the dark side...Graduation day is at hand. 

(Prologue) 

Faith walked through the cemetery, searching for something to kill. She didn't really care about saving the world and all that, but she didn't want vampires taking over her town. Plus, it was fun to kill vampires too. Faith heard footsteps behind her, so she whipped out a stake and whirled around to face her greatest enemy…Buffy Summers. 

"Faith," Buffy gasped. 

"How's it going B.?" Faith smiled. "Wow, and to think...I used to be jealous of you. You had everything. Angel...Friends...Sunnydale...But that's all about to change." 

"Faith, I see you're still just a bitch," Buffy remarked. 

Faith punched Buffy in the jaw. 

"I'm not your mom, B." Faith replied. "Haven't seen much of me and Angel lately, have you? But don't worry...Graduation day is right around the corner...and boy do I have a surprise for you." 

"Not if you're dead," A stern voice from behind Faith said. 

Faith whirled around to face Willow, Xander, Oz, Cordelia, Anya, Giles, and Wesley. All seven of them were armed. 

"Wow, the whole gang's here," Faith smiled. "I'd love to chat, but..." 

Faith swiftly kicked the weapon out of Willow's hand, then grabbed her. Faith pulled Willow closer to her, then pulled out the knife that the Mayor had given her. 

"Move an inch, and Red gets her throat slit," Faith laughed evilly. 

She backed away from the gang, then kicked Willow to the ground. 

"See ya on Graduation Day," Faith smiled. "It's gonna be a blast." 

(Part One) 

Buffy paced back and forth in the school library the next morning. Xander, Willow, and Giles were there with her. 

"We almost had her!" Buffy cried angrily. 

"Don't worry, Buff," Xander told her. "We'll stop Faith...and Angel." 

"And the Mayor," Willow added. "We'll...well, you'll kill all three of them." 

"I certainly hope we can," Giles said. "Or else all may be lost." 

"I just wish Angel had never been born," Xander muttered. "If he hadn't come to Sunnydale, we could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble. Kendra might still be alive...and Jenny..." 

"We can't live in the past, Xander," Buffy said. "We have to focus on now. We've all made mistakes when it's come to Angel and Faith...but now we know they're on the same side. I think Angel made that clear when he tried to bury me alive last week." 

"He never should have done the bump with Faith," Xander said. "He was a jerk even when he had a soul." 

"Xander, now is not the time for jealousy," Willow said. 

"Who's being jealous?" Xander demanded. 

Faith entered Angel's "house", or whatever you might call it. She looked around for him, and suddenly fell two strong arms wrap around her body. 

"Hmm," Faith smiled as Angel kissed her cheek. "So, where were you last night when I was cornered by the Scooby Gang?" 

"Feeding," Angel replied. "But I'm with you now. That's all that matters..." 

Angel turned Faith around to face him, then he leaned forward and kissed her. Faith ran her fingers up Angel's chest and undid his shirt. As Angel removed his shirt, Faith unbuttoned hers. As soon as Angel was undressed, along with Faith, they both heard a beeping noise. Faith grabbed the pager that was lying on top of her and Angel's clothes. 

"It's the Mayor," Faith said. "He needs me." 

"Can't it wait?" Angel grabbed her arm. 

"Hey, back off Count," Faith brushed his arm off. "I said I have to go." 

Faith dressed quickly, and then left the way she came. 

"Damn," Angel muttered. 

As Buffy walked through the hallway, she could feel the eyes on her. Many thought she was to blame for what happened at Prom. Not only had a group of Hellhounds invaded the Prom, but Buffy's boyfriend, Angel, slaughtered several people that night, along with Buffy's "friend", Faith. Buffy was caught talking with Faith before the murders, and a rumor spread around that she was in on it too. The police questioned her about it and she was released from custody, but some still think she was behind it…especially Snyder. 

"They're all staring at me," Buffy whispered to her best friend, Willow Rosenberg. 

"They think you're a murderer," Willow replied. 

"Do you?" Buffy asked. 

"Of course not," Willow said. "Just because you've killed demons, and vampires, and a human...oh, look at me...rambling...as usual...I'm going to stop talking now." 

Willow and Buffy stopped walking when Principal Snyder stepped in front of them. 

"Hello, ladies," He smiled evilly. "And I do use the term loosely." 

"What do you want Snyder?" Buffy demanded. 

Buffy was in no mood for Snyder's games. 

"Just wanted to remind you, Ms. Summers, that if you pull another stunt like you did at the Prom," Snyder warned her. "You will be expelled...again. Remember, after what happened...you weren't offered that, special award that was made just for you...but you were voted most likely to be imprisoned." 

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind," Buffy glared at him. 

"Let's go, Buffy," Willow pulled her friend away. "Oh, and, have a nice day Principal Snyder!" 

Buffy gave Willow a dirty look. 

"Hey, I don't wanna have to repaint lockers again," Willow said. 

"The Ascension is in four days, my dear," Mayor Richard Wilkins III said. "We have little time to prepare for the Aftermath." 

"So, why'd you call me here?" Faith asked impatiently as she sat in the chair in front of the Mayor's desk. 

"Now, do I have to have a reason to see you?" The Mayor laughed. "Actually, I do have a little task for you. I need you to deliver this box to a friend of mine..." 

Faith walked away holding the small package. She was supposed to deliver the package, but curiosity got the best of her, and she opened it anyway. Inside of the package, was a videotape, along with a small device. 

"I wonder what this is," Faith smiled. 

Faith entered Sunnydale High School slowly that night. She didn't want anyone to spot her, and she desperately wanted to see what was on that video. When she reached a room with a television in it, she kicked the door in, then walked over to the television. She put the tape into the VCR, then turned on the TV. 

"What the-?" Faith was shocked to see the Mayor on the screen. 

After watching the video, she knew exactly what the device was for...and exactly how to use it. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
